Brotherhood
by legendaryhuntress
Summary: "We're brothers bound by love, understanding and fate. I feel tied to you, connected to you, and accepting of you no matter what." - Naruto to Sasuke


**Brotherhood**

_Just another NaruSasu bromance for ya'll. I'm seriously in love with this bromance! I'm so on a roll, I can quench the thirst of a whole third-world country with my creative juices. And that folks, was a hyperbole._

His heart was beating so loud. It wasn't just a _thump, thump, thump_ – it was a _bang, bang, bang_, as if the bundle of cardiac muscles was simply aching to escape him with a huge bloody explosion. It numbed the rest of the pains in his body, though also extreme. The rest seemed like ant bites compared to the pain in his heart. And the pain wasn't just physical – it extended to becoming emotional. He was sure it was going to fail him; there was very little time left.

The rushing wind made the crisp leaves and grass blades of spring rustle loudly. But it couldn't drown the sound of his wild heart, and the soft whisper of his raven-haired friend.

"Why?" the teenager lying beside him shivered. It was evident that he was also on the front doors of death. In fact, Naruto could feel him knocking on those doors with his fists, begging for him to be taken. "Why don't you hate me, Naruto?"

"Y-you.. you saved my life," the blonde strained the answer out of him, and a weak smile. Blood trickled down from his forehead, and when he spoke, he caught the rich metallic taste.

"And you," Sasuke was also struggling, but he carried on, "so did you. Even when.. I tried to.." There were fits of coughing. "Kill you," he finished with all the regret pouring out.

"Because you're my brother," Naruto replied. "Didn't I already tell you that?"

"Yes, but," Sasuke wavered, unsure whether to carry on. But he felt he had to know the answers Naruto had, before he had his final heartbeat. "But isn't a friendship already nulled once the person does your wrong? And I've done heinous things to you. You're supposed to hate me."

"Stop talking. We shouldn't strain ourselves before Grandma Tsunade picks us up and cures us."

"But I have to know before I-"

"Before you what?" The sudden raise in Naruto's voice shocked his muscles and lungs. He gritted his teeth and took vengeance on the grass at hand. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you. But I'm disappointed that a genius like you couldn't figure it out."

"You know me. You know my story. I'm orphaned. I was hated by the entire village; they thought I was some sort of monstrosity. I was alone. Until I met some people in the Academy – I never knew the happiness that comes along with having a family. Then I had Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and you. It was like we were brothers. I couldn't help but wonder if that's _really_ what it's like."

"Baka," Sasuke cussed under his fluctuating breath. "Some brother. Trying to kill you for power like that time we were genin. And so much more. What kind of brother am I? The worst in the world."

Naruto chuckled – but from the scarce energy he had it only came out as _ashhhhxxxxx_. "A brother is a part of your family. And in a family, no matter what misunderstandings you have; no matter how bad the other member is, when they leave you and they come running right back, you accept them with open arms. Because that's how family is. From the moment you were conceived, you were made a contract with your blood to your family. As long as that blood flows in you, those ties can never be severed. Isn't that true with you and Itachi? Don't you feel your blood linked to his?"

_Silence_.

"And how much more special can a brotherhood be without the ties of blood?"

"Sasuke," Naruto was forcing hard his next few words for his heaving chest was becoming an obstacle, "we're brothers bound by love, understanding and fate. I feel tied to you, connected to you, and accepting of you no matter what."

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open, faster than bullet. Yes, he could understand it now.

"It hurts not knowing whether this link is just one-way or two-way. I've always wondered whether you could feel the bond that I had tied to you. If you don't then.."

"I do Naruto. I do feel it."

_Silence._

"Where have you been getting your speeches these days, Naruto?"

At that moment, the teenage Uchiha could feel a lot of the solid waste of pain accumulated in his heart burn and melt, dissipating into mist. But it only gave way to knew pain brewing in the depths. That pain was regret. Regret of everything he's done. Regret of the moment that was the root of everything he's done – when he betrayed his comrades of the Leaf Village for Orochimaru; for power. He knew he was drying. But somehow his regrets were keeping his heart beating, like electricity, keeping him alive. He closed his eyes, and his companion quickly sensed and misinterpreted it.

"NO SASUKE! DON'T CLOSE YOU'RE EYES!" Naruto cried out, causing major pain in his chest. Tears were streaming down his eyes.

"Naruto, you're a great shinobi. The greatest shinobi there ever was. You must live on. It is your destiny and duty. You have to live for the lives of those that depend on you. The Leaf Village needs you to lead them after Tsunade. You need to be Hokage. Someone like you," Sasuke paused and turned his head to meet Naruto's drenched blue eyes, "needs to have his dreams come true."

"Sasuke," Naruto smiled at the sight of his friend's tears, also unable to restrain themselves, "you have to live on, too. You deserve a second chance. You deserve happiness in this life. Everyone does. And besides, you have to admit you owe me. You owe me for steering you back to the light. How can you repay for all your debts if you die?"

Sasuke burst into a fit of boisterous laughter – and it wasn't tainted with evil and malice, but pure joy and amusement.

"I just need to close my eyes and rest for a while," Sasuke said."

"Don't dare turn that 'for a while' into 'for eternity', you hear? Or else I'll kill you."

Brotherhood. What a beautiful thing.

**The End**

_I tried to keep Naruto's dialogue as simple as possible, so as not to make him OOC._

_Thanks for reading you guys! Please review.. and this may sound pathetic, but since I'd like more reviews, if you really like it.. recommend? _

_**Love,**_

_**Legendaryhuntress**_

_**Stand, Bow, Bye!**_


End file.
